Broken Minds, Broken Bodies
by Jackson12
Summary: A collection of short one-shots that serve to explain the relationship between the unlikely trio of broken individuals that remain together to remain sane. And to remind us there is beauty in everything, even in broken humans. Mikasa/Annie/Eren
1. The Anniversary

**Now, before we begin lets set up a few things straight before we delve deeper into this story, and all the ones coming after it.**

**As you can guess this is set in an AU were Annie met Eren, Mikasa, and Armin and refused to follow the path her previous partners took (You know these 'partners' if you've read the manga.) In other words, the Female Titan arc doesn't happen, and chances are it never will.**

**The series will not have any established order and will jump between cute and fluffy to dark and depressing to anything in between.**

**Well, I guess that's it for now. Any more questions or suggestions go in the Review section.**

**_Let it be known that Shingeki No Kyojin (AoT) does not belong to me, nor do the characters in the_**** series.**

* * *

_~The Anniversary~_

The first clue she got was the empty bed she was in. Nobody woke up before her, not even Levi, and the fact that both Mikasa and Eren were missing was a huge red flag. Especially considering that they were both heavy sleepers.

The second one was that their uniforms and civilian garments were all in their place, untouched. In Eren's case it was a pile of clothing bunched up in the corner of the room. In Mikasa's it was a neatly organized closet with everything being color coded.

And the third and most important one was the little calendar pinned on the door, with a little cross marking the current date.

Annie sighed, definitely not a good day.

She grabbed a couple of sheets and left her room.

**_Their _**_room, it hadn't been **her **room ever since they moved in._

Annie still had trouble wrapping her head around that one.

She considered going to the kitchen for some tea, or coffee to clear her mind, but decided against it. It was once every blue moon but she'd run into Levi staring out the windows in the mess hall. She didn't want to deal with the man, or anybody else for that matter. Not today at least.

Having forgone the kitchen Annie headed for the roof.

_The first time she had been scared, lost, not knowing what to do with the situation at hand. She knew what to do now at least…_

Passing Armin's room she heard sobbing. She didn't stop to console the blond, not because she didn't want to but because right now she had two other people to attend to that weren't as strong as Armin, and that needed her to be there for them. She supposed it was normal for him to suffer today as well, he'd been there too after all.

She thankfully made it to the roof without meeting anybody. Well, except for Sasha, who had been apparently prowling the kitchen if the bounty of food in her arms was any hint. However the brunette squeaked and hid behind a curtain drape before she could bother Annie.

She opened the doors leading up to the roof and sure enough, there they were. Huddling together as they stared off into nothingness, tears running down their faces.

Annie's heart tightened with pain.

_She could never get used to it, not since she had promised to protect the two broken souls that tried so hard to bear the weight of the world over their shoulders._

She sat down in the middle, draping the covers over the three of them, warding off the cold in the crisp night air that assaulted her the minute she had set foot outside.

They latched on to her, for warmth and comfort in equal measures.

And then they just stayed there, the whispering of the wind the only sound the trio heard besides a strangled sob that occasionally managed to be heard. There were no words that could be said, or at least none that Annie knew would help. So instead she just stayed there, holding them as they allowed their defenses to come crashing down and broke down in her presence.

Maybe she wasn't helping, maybe her presence was not noticed in the minds of the two people in front of her, maybe they were so consumed by their grief that they did not register that she was there for them.

But being there was the only thing she could do, and eventually they'd break free from their tortuous stupor.

Eventually they'd be a broken mess in her arms, clinging to her as they relieved that horrible experience over and over again. And she'd be there, building them back together. Picking up the broken pieces and slowly but surely putting them back in place. It was the least she could do for the survivors of Shiganshina.

Especially in the anniversary of the day humanity received a grim reminder.

* * *

**Just like last time, this is an un-beta'd story so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**That's all folks, see you next time.**

**Jackson, out.**


	2. Ferocious

**Authors Note:** Hello guys, nice to see you all again!

Now before you all bring out your pitchforks and torches and hang me for taking so long to update, I want you to take a breath and calm down. I assure you it was not my intention to take so long and I got an explanation down there for you to read.

For now though, I want you all to read this little one-shot.

It should keep you satisfied long enough to stave off my brutal murder and/or burning at the stake.

Now, without further ado, the second chapter of "Broken Minds, Broken Bodies"

**Warnings:** Spoilers for episode 8 in the anime/god-knows-what-number in the manga. In other words, if the city of Trost remains unknown to you or if the aftermath of what happened there is also something you don't know, I advice you to catch up a first and then to read this fic. Or you can just read ahead if you don't care about spoilers, I'm not your boss.

**_Shingeki No Kyojin (AoT) still does not belong to me, much to my great sadness._**

* * *

**Ferocious**

There were many things one could call Annie.

**Strong**, _cold_, and determined are some that come to mind.

However, if there was one thing that Annie had never been called, it had to be ferocious.

For there was always this cold, calculated precision behind everything she did. Be it from her catastrophic attempt at knitting –some still shudder at the thought of the monstrosity that she called a sweater- to killing titans. There was close to no emotion portrayed, and that bored look she had become known for had always been in place.

And in order for someone to be fierce, they had to portray the emotions associated with the word.

However now that they are all coming back, now that another expedition beyond the walls has ended and the lucky few that remain alive are coming back to mourn and bury the unfortunate many that are dead, Sasha thinks that she has seen Annie be the very definition of the word.

* * *

They had been surrounded by Titans, the fight being entirely dominated by a number of Aberrants that had sprung out of nowhere. Even as many fell by their side, Annie had remained cold and calculating, not giving into her emotions and keeping her head focused on the task of staying alive.

However Eren, who had changed into his Titan form long ago, was busy diving into danger and using all of his energy into saving everyone he could from the grasp of Titans. The constant stream of smoke coming from his battered body a testament to the sacrifices he was making to save the lives of his brothers in arms. So busy he was saving others, however, that he forgot to check his defense, and long before anyone could warn him he had been pinned down by three Aberrants.

Sasha remembered one was a blonde, the other a brunette, and the other had this vicious smile plastered on his face.

Mikasa, the ever vigilant Mikasa that everyone knew, was the first to notice and the first to act. She immediately dived in, using more gas in those few seconds than she probably had during the entire battle. She sliced through the nape of the Smiley without trouble, and she was about to fire her hooks and get the Blondie before the Brunette Titan tried to smack her down. She tried to twist away from the massive hand coming down on her but with her speed she couldn't avoid the attack completely.

Sasha watched as in a feat of dexterity far beyond what she'd seen before Mikasa avoided being squashed like a bug.

However, she clipped her leg against the palm of the beast.

Sasha heard the sound of bone breaking from where she was.

Just the force of that strike was enough to send Mikasa spinning down atop Eren, a broken heap of Titan blood and gore.

More Titans gathered around Eren and Mikasa, savoring the meal to come, cutting off any escape and sealing their fate.

Sasha could only watch in horror, and morbid fascination, as Blondie picked up Mikasa and the Brunette honed in on Eren's nape. Both of them opening their monstrous jaws. And for a second it looked as though Sasha would see two of her friends die before her very eyes.

And then Annie came in, like an avenging angel barreling through the throng of Titans in a flurry of golden hair and spinning blades. She was an animal that had been set loose on them, a beast unchained. Her eyes were alight with a fire that burnt brightly, flames that showed the unconstrained rage of the animal held so tightly under check by Annie. Her crazed, near demented look could probably scare the Titans into submission if they had a half-a-brain to do so.

She slashed and tore a bloodied path through them, painting the trees and forest floor crimson with Titan blood. All the while a war-cry unlike any other that Sasha had ever heard rang out, tearing its way through Annie's throat and drowning all other sounds in the area. The roar of a lioness as it protected that which it held dearest.

She reached Eren and Mikasa before Sasha had time to assess the devastation left in Annie's wake.

Her first blade sliced Blondie's head clean off, breaking off shortly after his head hit the floor. Her second blade was imbedded in the Brunette, going from the top of its head to the base of its spine. With her sudden rampage Annie trounced the Titans and allowed the rest of the Corps to finish off the battle.

When Sasha reached the dissolving carcass of Eren's Titan she found Annie holding Mikasa and Eren, gently rocking back-and-forth and murmuring sweet little nothings into their ears. Any attempts to tear the blonde away from either of them was met with a feral growl and a fierce attack by her. It took almost a dozen soldiers to subdue her and take Eren and Mikasa away for proper medical treatment.

* * *

You wouldn't know by looking at her now, head bowed and hidden from view under the hood of the Recon Corps cloak and her locks of hair. Her hands gently grasping the cold, pale ones that belonged to Mikasa and Eren. Those blue orbs shinning bright with fear and worry under the shadows of her hood. You wouldn't think she was fierce, you'd think she was docile or maybe broken if you were one to believe that Annie could ever break.

But Sasha knew what she had seen, witnessed the carnage left behind by the desperate and rage-fueled assault on behalf of the Ice Queen when her two lovers were in danger.

And she knew what Annie really was.

A dark angel that could lay waste to dozens of Titans within the span of seconds, a woman that possessed a beast of uncontrollable destructive power under her cool façade which fooled almost everyone she met. A demon in the shape of an angel that spills blood to color her surroundings.

A fierce soldier who'd burn down Heaven and Earth to protect those she loves.

* * *

**A/N:** Now, to explain why I took so long.

You see my intention was not to do a monthly fic, but to update in a weekly to bi-weekly basis. I'm sure many of you expected as much too, and were thoroughly disappointed when a week had passed and no update had come.

And you see I forgot to factor in one thing when I was setting up my update schedule, and that was the fact that my school found it convenient to dump one of the most inhuman workloads on us for the last bimester. My plot-bunnies were ambushed by Geometric formulas and Shakespearean thesis statements. Thus preventing me to write a proper chapter.

As it is, being able to keep updating weekly or anything remotely similar is off the question, and monthly updates will unfortunately be the norm for the next few months. Sad I know, but with all the work I have to do lately anything more and my brain would break. And as much as I love you guys becoming a brain-dead vegetable is not a sacrifice I'm willing to make.

Now, if a month seems too much for you guys I've got another solution: Thus far my chapters have been roughly around 900-1,100 words in length, **A/N's** not included. Now, I can either shorten the fics to about half that length and give you little drabbles. Lowering the amount of content per chapter would allow me to keep an update at the very least every two weeks.

Review and let me know what you guys think. 1,000 word chapters every month or short little 500-word-or-so drabbles every one or two weeks?

Well, that is all. See you next time.

Jackson, out.


	3. Chocolate

**A/N:** So after posting the last chapter this plot bunny just stubbornly held on to the edges of my muse, and seeing how I have so little time to write things around I seized the moment and this little thing just popped out.

Short and fluffy, something that I kindda needed out of all the angst I've been writing lately.

In any case, without any ado, here's Chapter 3 of "Broken Minds, Broken Bodies"

**Warnings:** Nothing really wrong here, unless you're deathly allergic to ModernA/U's.

**_Shingeki No Kyojin is not mine, nor it shall ever be. Mourn with me brothers and_ _sisters._ **

* * *

**~Chocolate~**

It was a rather simple mission. Go in, sack the place, and then take off with the loot back to Annie's room. Quick, simple, and easy. Just like Mikasa liked it. Just like they had done multiple times before when their hunger got the best of them in the middle of the night.

But one thing Mikasa forgot to factor in was how Eren and Annie reacted around chocolate. And that was what doomed them.

* * *

She had been doing her job as a lookout, making sure neither Professor Levi or Principal Smith caught them after curfew raiding the kitchen, when the breaking of glass and the banging of pots caught her unprepared.

She had enough time to come in and see the disaster before the teachers were upon them. The top kitchen cabinets were wide open, some broken in places, others looking as though they were savagely punched until they gave in, one of them had a been torn clear off its hinges while its fellow brother lay hanging loosely and looking as though it were about to fall. The kitchen itself was a mess, vegetables and fruits were strewn around, fallen soldiers in some vicious battle to which there were no witnesses. A number of sauces were plastered on the floor, the walls, and even the ceiling in a chilling display of the chaos her two partners could create. Plates and glasses were lying in broken piles across the floor. Annie and Eren themselves were at the center of the chaotic display, sitting on the ground covered in flour, sugar, egg yolk, and other unmentionable things as they shared a bar of chocolate with a look of utter bliss plastered on their faces.

When Principal Smith walked in through the doors she didn't even bother trying to explain, by Sina she knew this was far beyond worldly comprehension.

"What, in the name of the three walls, is going on here!?" he didn't look mad, in fact he looked more shocked than anything.

"Chocolate," responded Eren and Annie simultaneously, taking a small bite of the confection.

He raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her, she shrugged her shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine."

He cracked a smile, and she thought that maybe they'd get off without any trouble.

"WHAT HAVE YOU LITTLE BRATS DONE TO THE KITCH-"

Professor Levi, as luck would have it, slipped on a particular puddle of mayonnaise. Sliding through the kitchen he desperately grabbed anything that would help him maintain his balance, unfortunately the kitchen cabinet he held on to did little more than collapse atop him, burying him under metal pans and cheap wood.

_Goddamn you Murphy..._

* * *

And that's why she's now sitting in detention doing extra classwork assigned by Professor Levi.

Annie nudged her, which prompted Mikasa to direct her worst there-will-be-hell-to-pay-later look at the blonde. As always, Annie just smirked and passed her a sliver of the caramel-colored treat she'd somehow managed to keep from last night. God knows how much they continued eating after they were dismissed, it was a pretty sizeable chocolate bar...

"Just try it. Come on Mikasa, I assure you this punishment is worth it"

Mikasa just rolled her eyes as she picked up the piece of chocolate, "Sure…"

"You know we wouldn't lie when it comes to something as important as this." said Eren, sitting to her left opposite Annie.

"Because...?"

"Chocolate," Mikasa will never stop being surprised how they always say that at the same time. It's like its been hardwired into their system.

_As if a piece of chocolate is worth detention with Levi_, she thought as she took a bite out of it.

Her eyes widened in surprise as the flavour assaulted her palate, and then they closed in bliss as she gave herself over to the pleasure the tasty treat brought to her.

_Oh by Sina... I can die happy now..._

Eren and Annie both snickered at her reaction

_"_Okay, it was worth it._"  
_

* * *

**A/N**: And that's it, if you guys want drabbles over long chapters this will probably be the length of things.

Well, review and let me know what you think.

That's it for now, see you next time!

Jackson, out.


	4. Sunlight

**A/N:** Just a quick little drabble that came to me while my English teacher kept droning on.

* * *

**~Sunlight~**

She didn't like admitting that she depended on them so much. She didn't want to accept how big of an impact the two had caused in her. It'd be admitting her weakness, admitting that she lacked the strength to stand on her own two feet. And Annie Leonhart was not _weak_.

However come the first rays of sunlight as they flitted through the fluttering curtains, she couldn't deny the warmth that the two bodies pressed against her provided. Nor the sense of safety the two set of arms wrapped around her gave.


	5. War

**A/N:** So I was sitting down in the middle of a class bored out of my mind when this thought popped into my mind, "What if I let Annie follow cannon story and make her join the MP?"

My imagination as always took that simple thought and the plot bunnies set to work, somewhere along the line the teacher mentioned World War 1 and poof... this was born.

**Warning:** Again, not much to report here. Unless you are against A/U's, then this might not be for you.

_**Shingeki No Kyojin is not mine... now let me huddle in a corner and weep.**_

* * *

**War**

"They have tried to destroy our country for as long as these nations have existed. They have taken our lands, raped and pillaged out cities and villages, and butchered our brothers and sisters as they tried to defend the solitary flame of logic and reason that still burns brightly against the darkness of the barbaric hordes surrounding us."

_Don't do this…_

"They are brutal, merciless, stronger than anything you have ever faced. This is an enemy that can outrun you, outgun you, and outfight you. More beast than man, they go beyond any natural human understanding or tactics. The Titans are the most feared force in all of Europa, the definition of a nightmare for any soldier, and you are now fighting them…"

_I can't lose you._

"Knowing this are you still willing to give up your live for the Recon Corps? To live and die for the Corps, die at the Western front against the enemies of our people?"

_No!_

"SIR, YES SIR!"

_Don't leave me like this._

_Don't go._

"Then, as Commander of the Recon Corps, I welcome you to our ranks!"

Annie turned and left, wiping away a stray piece of dirt that drifted in her eye because she w_as not crying._

They could have all gone to the capital, could have all lived safely in Sina. They could've been together, not having to fear living under death's shadow every day.

They could've been happy…

But Annie knew that no matter how much they loved her, how much they cared for her, their misguided sense of duty to humanity would win over everything else.

And they would leave for war, leave to hear the symphony of machinegun fire and the screams of dying men, to witness the sights of mangled flesh and scorched earth, the feel of blood soaked earth under their feet as they fight the hosts of evil and barbarism that threatened to consume all logic and reason.

Leave her behind, safe and sound and _alone_, with no other solace than the letters they would send back each month.

Because they would fight in the Western front, and kill all the Titans…

* * *

**A/N:** I feel really happy, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and many other things which can only be compared to cuddling with a cute kitten. This little collection of four little one-shots has reached over one-thousand views! That is... almost more than my entire school put together, which is hard for me to wrap my head around. Thank you guys, it may not seem much to many but for someone who dreams about writing his own book and that has just started to write fan-fictions it is truly a milestone to reach a thousand views. From the bottom of my heart, thank you all for wasting your time reading my stuff, you've made me really happy! _:3_

*Audience _awwwww's_*

* * *

**P.S **Once again, thanks you guys.

Oh, and by the way, remember to review guys! Reviews make the world go round! _(So do cookies and ramen... but reviews help out as well.)_

That is all, see you guys next time.  
Jackson, out.


	6. Cooking

**A/N:** So I was thinking how Annie and Eren excel at fighting. But that they probably don't have the slightest clue when it comes to trivial tasks like cooking or cleaning. Mikasa however, pretty much excels at anything. And cooking must be one of her fortes.

That being said I'd like to know how the three of them in kitchen together would work out.

And now, without further ado, Chapter 6 of "Broken Minds, Broken Bodies"

_:3_

**Warning:** ModernA/U, that's about it.

**_Shingeki No Kyojin (AoT) will never be mine! And no amount of angry letters to Hajime Isayama regarding this issue will change that fact. (Not like it stops me from sending them, after all #4,784 will definitely make him see reason.)_**

* * *

**~Cooking~**

Mikasa should've known better. It was something that everyone in the school knew by now, something that had been proven time and time again through a painful and thorough trial-and-error.

Eren + Annie + Boredom – Mikasa = Disaster (The clearing where the two of them tried their "new, handmade, totally legal" firework was a testament to this. It was now nothing but a smoking crater) Not to mention how it was a law by now that they were not to be near anything flammable or remotely sharp, not for their own safety but for the physical well-being of everyone around them.

Mikasa knew as much, had been charged with making sure her partners didn't cause any more calamities on campus, or anywhere else for that matter. They had assumed that she could keep them under control, that under her care they wouldn't bring down destruction that was only fit for angered gods, and for the most part they had been right.

That is, until this fateful night.

She had been using the kitchenette in her room, her "KILL ALL THE TITANS!" apron on -with a cute chibi that depicted a mitical Titan that Mikasa insisted had Eren's eyes- while Annie and Eren were busy playing poker on her bed. She didn't pay much attention to them or their game. Not like it took much to know that Eren was losing everything but the clothes on his back, and if Annie got her way, that might change anytime now.

She had been quietly working away, making some dumplings for the three of them as the background noise of the small TV in front of her bed washed away all thoughts that did not involve cooking.

So when the two of them unexpectedly wrapped their arms around her waist she almost threw the pan in her hand up in the air "Hey Mikasa," Eren said, nuzzling closer to her, "you're always cooking for us and that's gotten me and Annie thinking about things." Annie imitated Eren, nuzzling closer to her as well.

"It made us notice how you slave away every night while we just goof off. So we got an idea!" The blonde beside her nodded.

"What if we cook for you?"

Flashes of hellfire and brimstone flitted through Mikasa's mind.

_Sina above... none would survive..._

Her answer took a whole lot of time, an entire second to be precise."No."

"Awwww, come on! We want to show you how much we appreciate you doing this for us, let us do a little something for you!" Eren was using his cute whining voice, but Mikasa had long ago become immune to its effects.

"The mere thought of you two in a kitchen is enough to make Levi tremble in fear and the fact that your presence here hasn't set something on fire is surprising in its own right. I'd be a fool or a villain wishing for the destruction of Earth if I ever let you two cook."

"But please~"

"Not in this lifetime, or the next one for that matter."

"Mikaaaasa, pleaaaaaaaaase~"

"No"

And with that she kept working, albeit a bit slower, working with two people latching onto you is quite hard.

"Annie, could you please let me go and take our dear boyfriend off my arm. Plea-"

Her voice caught in her throat.

Eyes. Those eyes.

Those damnably cute eyes.

Annie was putting on the most heart-wrenching, kicked-puppy look Mikasa had ever seen, those bright blue doe eyes were transmitting nothing but heartache and Mikasa could feel her resolve steadily crumbling under her girlfriend's assault.

But she would not fall for this. She was Mikasa Ackerman damnit! She would not let these two control her!

With a heavy heart and herculean strength Mikasa looked away from the alluring eyes that could bend the minds and wills of lesser beings. The urge to just give her anything she wanted remained, but she sealed that wish away and buried it 6 feet under.

"Eren, could you please stop i-"

_Oh goddess._

Eren had pulled out the big guns as well. His pout struck her like a punch to the gut.

They had planed it all along, they knew their combined assault was the only way they were going to beat her. They cornered her, took out her escape route, and then resorted to their impossible-to-resist looks to beat her.

Mikasa couldn't look away, it took all of her strength to pry her gaze from Annie's eyes and she was too weak to do so now with Eren.

Her defences put up a valiant effort, but it couldn't hold off Eren's pout and Annie's hurt look. And in a monumental slip of judgment Mikasa allowed Eren and Annie to help her cook dinner.

With a sigh she conceded defeat. "Okay... fine. You will not cook though! " Before they could charge up their attacks again though she added, "You guys will help me cook! "

Annie's kicked-puppy look banished as a small grin replaced it and she didn't have to look over to know that Eren was smiling like a fool by now.

_Goddess above, forgive me.  
_

* * *

And that is why she is now standing outside their dorm, body blackened by soot and ash, watching the firefighters put down the raging inferno that two of them had caused.

"On the bright side," Annie said next to her, huddling under the blanket they received, and shared, to ward off the chill, "these dumplings taste delicious Mikasa!"

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it!

Let me know what you guys thought about it it in the Reviews. Gotta go now, see ya' guys later!  
Jackson, out.


	7. Snow

**A/N:**

Now, I've been getting a surprising amount of PM's soliciting a smut chapter. Unfortunately, the many that have done so will be sorry to hear I won't do it (you perverts know who you are). And the reason is that I don't have the ability, nor the will for that matter, to write a piece like that. Believe it or not its difficult and complex, more so by the fact that there's more than two people involved in the relationship here.

(In other words: Yes, you read that right, sex is hard to write.)

However I am not one disappoint his readers, so the following piece is the closest I'll ever get to smut with my level of writing as it is.

**PS:** Update!~ Yay!~

**Warning:** Semi-suggestive themes that might be a bit of experimentation on my part. (N-Not in that way you perverts! No! Stop it, don't do i- **AGHHHH!**)

_**Shingeki No Kyojin is not mine, my ploys to take over for Isayama have not been successful...**_

* * *

**Snow**

"A-Annie… stop it!"

Her light, fluttering laughter rang out throughout the dark forest, entrancing Mikasa with the sound of an angel laughing, before her lips were back to whispering salaciously against her ear, "Make. Me…" she punctuated the statement by nibbling on her earlobe.

Mikasa had to bite her lower-lip to avoid moaning.

Annie's hands were tracing delicate circles on the exposed skin the blonde's wandering hands had discovered. All the while shifting Mikasa's shirt steadily upwards, teasing the brunette with the predatory look in her azure orbs and the slow, nearly maddening ascent of her hands… it was driving Mikasa insane. Her warmth seeped into Mikasa's skin; stoking the flames inside her and making her feel weak in the knees. She was completely at the blonde's mercy, and it sent a thrill through her to know it.

She pinned Mikasa against a tree, delighting in the gasp of surprise from the brunette, leaning down to claim her lips, her hands coming at the edge of her bra. A simple flick of her fingers and she'd-

"HEY ANNIE! MIKASA!"

Eren's rapidly approaching form in the distance made the blonde jump back, the thin layer of ice on the floor making her stumble and tumble into a pile of snow face-first.

When he eventually reached them Eren found Mikasa red faced, huffing as she used a tree for support, and Annie sitting on the ground shivering as she shook snow out of her hair, glaring at him all the while.

"What happened? Did I miss something?"

* * *

**A/N:** Failed sex is the best sex! And that'll be my defence when an angered mob tries to brutally lynch me later today!~  
**_:p_**

So, I guess that's it. Review you guys, it's what makes the world go round~ (along with cookies and ramen, but reviews help too).

It might also be nice for you guys to give me some prompts, I'd like to see what you come up with.

Well, that is all for now. See you guys later!  
Jackson, out.


	8. Rightfully Hers

**A/N:** I'd like to think that Annie is ridiculously possessive of Eren and Mikasa, but I'd also like to think that Eren and Mikasa don't let her show others her possessiveness just to tease her, so she's perpetually stuck just sitting there trying to act cool while they keep throwing all those signals at her that make her want to do indecent things.

...

_(I just realized how much of a sadist I really am...)_

Thus, this little dribble-drabble was born. Something short to get me back in the game.

Consider this a semi-official comeback for me guys! Yay!

And now, without further ado, Chapter 7 of "Broken Minds, Broken Bodies"

**Warnings:** Some semi-suggestive themes if you squint really hard and cock your head sideways.

_**Shingeki No Kyojin is not mine, despair all ye' who enter here.**_

* * *

**~Rightfully Hers~**

A stray touch here, a small kiss there, a lustful look as they passed each other in the hall. She was going insane, and the cause of her being on the brink of insanity came in the form of her two forbidden fruits.

Eren Jaeger, with those bright jade eyes that burnt with an avid determination to slay all the Titans. With his tender touches and sweet, innocent words whispered in the dead of night. With the unnatural warmth of his body, for which Annie was thankful in the long, cold winter nights.

Mikasa Ackerman, the silver-eyed wonder that is said to be worth than a hundred other soldiers put together. With her small, elusive smiles shown only to Annie and Eren within the confines of her room. And her strong, steady heartbeat that lulled Annie to sleep when her nightmares would usually keep her wide awake.

And what they were doing was driving her mad with desire. It was making her hands itch to feel the soft flesh beneath their clothes, to claim their lips as her own, to let everyone know that they both belonged to her, and there'd be hell to pay if they tried anything on either of them.

But she had promised to keep it a secret. Promised that she wouldn't say anything if they weren't ready.

And she'd have to endure the sweet torture they provided until the darkness of the night shrouded the castle and she'd be able to sneak into their rooms and take what was rightfully hers.

* * *

**A/N:** Not much to say here except Read & Review! Because an author truly just runs on the love of the audience that read his works. (And money, but we're not discussing that here)

Jackson, out.


End file.
